


永别落日

by MadMirror



Series: 跨服爱情故事 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, M/M, bottom WOL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 不合时宜的故地重游。
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 跨服爱情故事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908247
Kudos: 3





	永别落日

**Author's Note:**

> 一个第八灵灾if

在这种时候，金库灵柩亭自然不会再供应冰凉的橙汁和香浓的清炖羊肉。  
事实上，只要屋顶的破洞不太多，能挡住呼啸的风沙，赶路的人就可以感激不尽地在里面打个盹了。光之战士还记得那个女店员的模样，穿着朴素的长裤和束腰衣，头发包裹在头巾里面，显得十分干练；喝醉酒的客商只要看到她，连大声嚷嚷的嗓门都会降低几分，生怕被她用托盘砸在头上赶出门去。他也曾经在吧台边跟罗杰打幻卡，那时候她就站在一边，偷看他们的牌。  
他们现在会在哪里？他们还活着吗？  
回忆是无益的。当他拖着沉重的脚步走进酒馆的时候，里面空荡荡的，连桌椅都只剩木头碎屑埋在尘土中，大一些的木块都被人拿走了。他抬头看看屋顶，还好，竟然并没有破洞在上面。提前侦察过四周所以大概短时间内是安全的，他把剑放在一边，找了一个相对干净的墙角坐下。荒野的风撕扯着这间摇摇欲坠的破旧建筑，他盯着摇晃的木门，吐出一口带着沙子的唾液。疲惫的阴影落在他身上。  
就在他即将坠入梦乡的时候，门被推动了。和风声不同的、具有目的性的“吱嘎”一声首先传入了他的耳朵，他眼睛都还没睁开身体已经跳了起来，把武器抓在手里。一名身穿黑色制服的中年男性走进来，看到他显然也愣了一下，随即露出一副无奈的神情。  
“别害怕，我没有恶意。”  
光之战士这才把注意力集中在对方的外表上。好熟悉。他看着那人的脸，想抓住游丝般的记忆线索，每当真相接近到让他头皮发麻的时候，却又像风烟一般飘散了。这让他很不舒服，大脑深处一阵刺痛，像是超越之力发动的前兆，却并没有看到眼前这个人的任何过去。  
“……我们见过面吗？”  
他忍着头痛，疑惑地开口。也许是以前在任务中有过一面之缘的人，无论如何，现在应该恭喜他还活着吧。但对方几乎是不假思索地回答“我想没有”，随后，或许是感受到了敌意的消失，男人走了过来。  
他们在墙边并肩席地而坐。这阵沙暴有些大了，在外面行走想必很艰难，因此光也没打算赶他走。头痛的余波还在，光想要分散注意力，于是侧头看了看，这才发现旁边的男人脸色也不太好，正用手按压太阳穴。  
“喂，你怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
于是他安静下来。  
“这里还有一些木头。天快黑了，如果要在这里过夜，应该先把火堆生起来。”男人若有所思地望着仍在风中作响的木门。  
“这里不行。”光摇摇头，“现在普通的火石已经没法使用了。本来可以用魔法点火，现在也……”  
别说魔法，他都不知道为什么自己还活着。整个星球都在死亡，人和动物，天空和大地，植物不再发芽，河流日渐干涸。他从格里达尼亚来，那里是黑玫瑰重灾区之一：城市的街道上躺满尸体，一开始从外地赶来支援的鬼哭队士兵还能尽量地将之拖走掩埋，但后来连他们也倒下了。尸体不再腐烂，被慢慢风干，因此有传言说黑玫瑰毒死的人会无法回到元灵的怀抱，于是一些幸存者又惊恐而自杀……那真是地狱一般的景象，光是想想都会让人不寒而栗。  
他的心里却并没有太大的波动。哪些记忆真实，哪些记忆虚假，他已经不太想分辨，何况他能感受到自己的身体也在逐渐崩溃。魔法已经不能使用了，无论怎样尝试运转以太，都毫无反应，无论怎么休息都还是越来越疲倦。他开始频繁失眠，只有在白天才能稍微打个盹，而梦里总是充满了死亡的气息，没有脸却打扮熟悉的尸体，到后来，连梦也没有了，他只要睡着，就沉入虚无。  
灵灾把什么都夺走了，光之战士对此无计可施。第七灵灾的时候他就当了逃兵，被路易索瓦大师视为拯救的希望而送往未来，结果没过几年，艾欧泽亚的噩梦就又重演。他什么也没能拯救。对于这一切，如果不麻木一点，根本无法坚持下去。  
他深深地吸了口气，听到自己继续说下去：“……可以去黑尘驿站，那边有个地下冶炼工房，说不定还能找到剩余的火之水晶。最好在天黑之前过去。”  
男人似乎没有觉察到光的晃神，点了点头表示同意。

到沙暴稍微平息，他们就离开了金库灵柩亭。虽然彼此都没说上几句话，却已经默认同行，光也不知道为什么会有这种理所当然的感觉，也许他们之前确实认识，只是自己的长相大概还挺大众，被忘掉了。时间接近傍晚，本应能够目睹的萨纳兰落日却已经不可能再看到——因为植物死亡而日渐严重的水土流失，使得这里几乎永远被沙尘笼罩。天空是浑浊的，空气也是浑浊的，曾经能在晴夜远眺的“沙漠的宝石”乌尔达哈，也不再有辉煌的灯火亮起。当他们到达黑尘驿站的营地废墟时，刚才暂时栖身的小酒馆都已经在昏黄的暮色中看不见了。  
“入口倒塌了。”男人走到看起来曾经是门的地方，“看来是进不去了。”  
光绕着废墟查看了一番，“走这边。运送矿石的铁轨连接着地下，这边应该可以清理出一个通道。”  
“你倒是挺熟悉这里的。”男人笑了笑，走过来帮着他搬开堵住去路的石块，被砸得扭曲的铁轨显露出来，后面是黑漆漆的地下入口。  
“以前在矿山帮过忙，跟铁灯团有些交情。这儿我还算熟悉。”光的心情稍微轻松了一点，也生出和对方攀谈的欲望。“你是从哪儿来的？不像本地人。”  
“……很远的地方。”  
光点了点头。这年头，他更加理解有些人不愿谈论关于自己的事情。“对了，还没问过你的名字。怎么称呼？你叫我光就行。”  
“我叫……”  
男人刚要说话，光突然听到一阵令人牙酸的沙沙声，像是地狱深处的魔物抓挠着爬上地面。他条件反射地拉着男人后退两步，举起双手剑挡在他身前。“有怪物，你躲远点。”  
对方却不像害怕的样子，一只手搭上他的肩。触碰到的瞬间，熟悉的感觉像密不透风的网一样爬上光的身体，他余光看到男人空着的另一只手光芒一闪，已经多了一把单手剑。然后他毫不犹豫地冲上前去，那几只从地下爬出来的灵蚁几乎瞬间就被消灭了，光震惊地站在原地，头脑中如同被突然点亮而一阵眩晕，那样的战斗姿态他曾见过，可是与之对应的那张脸要年轻许多。  
这不太可能。但既然心里已经有了猜测，一切也就很简单地联系起来了。“……诺克提斯？”他喃喃地问。  
男人的目光闪烁了两下，表情变得疑惑，“你认识我？”

虽然发现了冲击性的事实，这里却并不是说话的好地方。两人清除了灵蚁的巢穴后便沿着黑暗的隧道走下去，冶炼工房似乎没被洗劫过，里面的设施基本还完好，在炉膛里找到火之水晶点燃炉火之后，总算不用再摸黑行动。光借着炉火的亮光打量室内陈设，和记忆中并无二致，只是一切都落了一层薄灰。墙边有供人休息的长凳，摆放工具的橱柜可以砍碎作为燃料，至少作为烤烤火吃点东西的环境是较为舒适的。  
他们交谈。诺克提斯似乎已经不记得曾经来过艾欧泽亚的事情，自然也不认识光，而且据他所说，出于某些理由，最近很长一段时间内他都呆在同一个地方。光问起他的旅程，诺克提斯只回答“还没有结束”，而当光想要继续问的时候，通风管道被地面上的狂风倒灌进来，发出哀鸣似的呼啸，夹杂着细小沙石击打管道的尖锐声音。火焰被气流吹得跳动着减弱了，黑暗的包围圈缩小了一点。  
诺克提斯站起身来，往炉膛里丢了一块刚刚劈碎的橱柜碎片。“起风了。”他轻声说。  
在那一刻，怅然的情绪像潮水一样将光淹没，转瞬又退去，露出苍白的岩壁。失去了那么多，还能偶遇一个认识的人是多么值得庆幸的事情啊，可是在这种时候，他唯独不想和诺克提斯重逢。  
“忘了也好，你回来得不是时候。灵灾之前的萨纳兰很美，会有很多人专程来看落日。我们第一次见面也是在萨纳兰，很可惜，没能给你留下更多印象。”  
诺克提斯只是静静地看着他，“抱歉，我希望我能记得。”  
“都没关系，诺克特，我只是想说给你听。”光闭了闭眼睛，向后靠在墙壁上。  
他极度疲倦，封闭而昏暗的地下房间像某种催眠的环境，让他更加困乏。风依旧在通风管道里哀鸣着，听起来却变得遥远，如同隔着一层不透明的障壁，这让他想起以前夜宿在楼上的驿站，外面下着暴雨，透过窗户只能看到一片灰色的苍茫。很多人都喜欢这种感觉，喜欢斗室中无谓的安全感以及自然的威力隔着玻璃供自己欣赏，可是光不喜欢，他总有无尽的冲动和永远不安的生命力，想要迎着暴雨走出门去，走到尽可能远的地方。在这份冲动的驱使下，他做了很多事情，以至于有时候在心里也默认了别人对他“英雄”的称呼。当然，光之战士是英雄，他时常想到幻术皇对他的预言，并为自己至今所做到的而感到骄傲，直到现在。那份热情和骄傲似乎也随着整个世界一同沉寂了。于是他也终于能感受到地面上遥远风声所带来的安心感，这让他疲惫不堪，只想睡觉，余光看到另一个人站在炉火边的身影似乎向他走过来。  
为什么呢？他为何在我身边？……  
也许光之战士睡过去的动作太突然，诺克提斯愣了一下，奇怪的情绪涌上心头，他说不清原因。  
你是谁？他端详着睡着的男人，无声地询问。他异世界的旧识有着蓝色的眼睛。他很爱笑，说话的声音有一点低沉，却让人觉得热情。然后诺克提斯意识到自己似乎没有看过这个人的笑容——没有吗？那双蓝眼睛弯起来的样子，笑得咧开嘴露出牙齿的样子。柔和的火光让他的面容闪闪发亮，星空从密林的枝间窥视着，骤然清晰的心跳声……他发现自己正在混淆想象与记忆。为了摆脱这种困惑，他开始回忆自己的伙伴；不知道那三个人现在在哪里。比起他们，眼前这个人更像虚幻。可现在他是真实的，在那个荒野中的破屋里，诺克提斯第一眼看到他的时候，一抹飞快消失的理所应当感被忽略了。  
他头痛起来，眼球变得沉重，像两颗铅做的樱桃般要把他的头颅压碎，眼前所见的东西在疼痛中扭曲。光沉沉地睡着，已经不知道过了有多久，他太安静了，诺克提斯发现自己没能支撑身体而跌坐在地上，他伸手抓住光的裤腿。光几乎一瞬间就醒了，一把拧住那只抓着他的手，险些把对方当成袭击者按倒。  
“光。”诺克提斯深呼吸，竭力让自己吐字清晰，“我记得你……”  
尽管那并非必要的回忆。他想起的是一个可有可无的人，而且自己对他大概也是差不多的定位。他有过猜测：水晶没有将自己直接送回路西斯而是送到了这里，必然是有神秘的意志，或许这里藏着有关未来命运的重要线索，就像自己作为天选之王的一生，经历的每件事都合情合理且有所意义。现在他知道了，丢失的记忆只是一次短促的奇遇，就像夏日午睡的艳丽梦境，年龄小的时候他会把它们当真，而长大以后，连记得都不会记得。没有必须去做的事情，没有关键人物，他在这里的全部原因，是自己忘记很久的愿望。  
他没有任何理由地想要再见到他。

光张了张嘴，想说什么。然后他发现自己找不到可以用于应对这种场景的说辞或表情。他猜想这是某种精神毁坏，他的身体暂时还活着，心灵却先行死去。诺克提斯还是很痛苦的样子，手撑着额头，像在承受某些超越肉体的折磨，光于是跪在他身边靠近过去，捧起他的脸，把那些齿缝间的抽气声以吻封缄。  
最先复苏的感觉永远是嗅觉，光记得这个人的气味。然后与之相关的一切渐次浮现：更多的吻，肌肤相贴的触感，汗水的温度。夜色中眯起的明亮眼睛。树林遮蔽的星空。他们紧紧拥抱，干燥流血的嘴唇热烈地寻求彼此，缺氧感使人仿佛坠入星球核心。压抑很久的痛苦就这样安静地爆发，没能阻止灵灾的痛苦，失去拂晓的伙伴们的痛苦，被延缓的死亡过程慢慢勒紧脖子的痛苦，令他几乎昏迷。但他并不讨厌。没有感觉的生活如同行尸走肉，梦是虚无，醒来也只是回到另一个虚无，而痛苦是锚。  
为长期野外行进所准备的衣服又厚又难脱，光挣扎了半天，加上手有点颤抖，好不容易才把上半身的外装解下来，引着诺克提斯的手摸进自己内衣下摆。太久没有被其他人触碰过的身体因而发出无声的低鸣，甚至开始刺痛，像极度干燥的皮肤突然被清水浸润。诺克提斯刚从头痛中恢复过来一些，在轻微的晕眩中，他不由自主地沿着那些肌肉的线条抚摸下去，想要确认自己是否真的曾经熟知这身体的每一寸，这显然不太现实，时间已经过去很久，记忆尚且模糊，旧伤之上添了太多新伤。一切都改变了，两个人都是。  
“光。”他叹息。  
“你不想？”  
没有回答。情欲不合时宜地变得过于猛烈。光的脸染上不正常的红晕，专注于脱掉对方的衣服，一边急躁地贴上去一边试图再次吻他。  
“诺克特，摸我。”  
光低声请求，故意让自己硬起来的阴茎隔着裤子在诺克提斯身上蹭了几下。他脑子里一团乱，性欲和精神痛苦让他快要发疯，想要马上被使用，被按在地上狠狠地干，直到再没办法分心去想别的。诺克提斯也确实回应了他的期望，他的手按着光的后腰将他压向自己，嘴唇和舌尖扫过他的脖颈，舔舐着喉结上的汗水；而光在失神地抬着头喘息了一阵之后，沿苍白的胸膛一路舔吻下去，在对方的双腿间俯下身，开始给他口交。  
诺克提斯几乎立刻就发出一声紧张的吸气，手指揪住一缕棕色的短发。他抵着喉咙里湿热的黏膜硬起来，不由自主地往里顶入，到正常人都会觉得不适的深度，然而光一点也不在乎似的把他整根含进去。他的胡茬不时刮蹭着诺克提斯大腿内侧，无法吞下去的唾液把那一片的皮肤和毛发都沾湿了，甚至流到了垫在下面的衣服上，本人却浑然不觉。  
就这么舔了一会，光直起身，脱下自己剩余的衣服，一身健美的线条和重叠的伤痕在火光下暴露出来。他踢掉长靴和裤子，爬到诺克提斯身上，当着他的面把手指伸向身后扩张自己。在那双眼睛的注视下做这件事让他有种诡异的兴奋，阴茎在身前颤动，他挺直身体，想把自己更多地在他眼前打开。诺克提斯看着他的样子，捏住由于汗水而变得滑腻的臀肉向上挺动身体，被唾液浸润过的性器挤进臀缝，碰到湿淋淋的手指又弹开去，光闷哼一声，身体软下来伏在他胸口。  
“快点……现在就进来。”  
他还很紧，却带着点自虐的心态硬往下坐，想要就这么吞下去。疼痛带来血腥味的幻觉。火光摇曳着，眼前一片亮红，像光在很多地方看过的落日，而多数时候这场景都伴着不快的事情发生。他拧着腰，绞得诺克提斯直皱眉头，终于忍不住一把将他掀翻，反手按在地上，干脆地插到底。光尖叫着流下眼泪来。  
“喜欢这样？”  
光没听出他声音隐含的冷意，又或者听出来了但并不在乎，反而抬起双腿缠住他的腰。诺克提斯低头亲吻光的嘴唇，目的只是分散注意力，让自己的情绪保持在正常范围。记忆中和这个人的性爱不是这样的。光断断续续地呻吟，每次被狠狠捣进深处，就发出带着哭腔的气喘，脸上的表情实在难以分辨是痛苦还是快乐，却还嫌不够似的，握起诺克提斯的手，放在自己喉咙上，微微仰起头。  
施加在脆弱脖颈上的压力确实能给人支配的快感。诺克提斯心领神会地收紧手指。肌肉和筋络被挤压着，在皮肤下面滑动，血流被阻滞而逐渐清晰的脉搏，一切都危险极了，以他的力量，轻易就能让这具身体在几秒内断气。他突然心痛起来。光沉浸在极度愉悦的感受中，因为恰到好处的窒息而敏感得不行，不知什么时候已经射了一次，充血的性器却仍然硬着流水。  
“你很想死吗？”诺克提斯突然问他。  
“想，想死……求你……”  
“想这样死？毫无意义地被掐死在男人身下？”  
光总算反应过来他的情绪不对，睁开眼睛。诺克提斯居高临下地盯着他，那双在他记忆里始终明亮的眼眸此时似乎充满冰冷的黑暗和恶意。他毫不留情地继续挺动腰身顶进去，声音却冷静得可怕，“想死在这里？明天营地塌了他们甚至找不到你的尸体。这地方连仙人刺都不长了，你连肥料也做不成，光之战士，你想这样死吗？”  
扼住喉咙的双手逐渐收紧到超出性爱情趣必要的限度，光完全无法呼吸了，甚至听到颈骨被挤压的细微声音，后背在地上磨得发痛，但他一点也不想反抗。那又怎么了，诺克特？反正我本来也快死了，这一切又有什么区别？他想说话，想笑，想发出任何声音，但麻木的嘴唇张开只能吐出舌尖，视线被泪水和黑影模糊。死亡的逼近带来熟悉感；濒死比活着更像活着。他被操得双腿发抖口水直流，像中了神经毒素的人一样控制不住地抽搐，脸上却露出一点诡异的微笑，被窒息和剧烈的快感同时逼得再次高潮的时候，光之战士还以为自己真的要死掉了。

当然他并没死。  
清醒过来的时候，血腥的气味还残留在肺里，身体酸痛得厉害。他看了一眼躺在旁边的诺克提斯，那边完全没有开口道歉的意思，只是无声地抱住了他，亲吻脖子上刺痛的指痕。光在他怀里略微活动了一下，发现身体已经被擦干净了，也没有被内射的不适感，心里暂且原谅了刚才那出急转直下的剧情，转而享受起了人类的怀抱。耳边一切嘈杂的噪音让他感到厌倦。风声，火焰燃烧声，自己的呼吸，脉搏有节奏地敲动鼓膜内侧，星球日夜不休地哀号。他在噪音中紧靠着诺克提斯的身体，像抓住唯一清晰而可信的道标，只想听见他的声音。  
“你是要去哪儿？”光听见诺克提斯问他。  
“摩杜纳。”他哑着嗓子，懒洋洋地回答，“那边的环境相对好一点，甚至连以太之光都还能使用。土地结晶化久了，可能一定程度上也阻挡了黑玫瑰的毒性吧。我说，诺克特，你和我一起过去好了。”  
“我考虑一下。”  
“不着急吗？回不去你那边。”  
“……”  
“西德正在摩杜纳等我，也许可以让他帮你想想办法。”  
诺克提斯没说话，似乎想起什么事而叹了口气。光听到了，只当他怕麻烦的性子又发作，就低下头吻他，两人心不在焉地抱在一起亲来亲去，在炉火的温暖中睡意渐浓。

天亮之后，他们启程离开黑尘，穿过矿山北上。一天中的清晨也并没有比其他时候更令人心旷神怡，萨纳兰依旧笼罩在灰黄的风沙中，就连蓝雾营地也由于青磷的枯竭，终年弥漫的蓝色雾气全都散去，显露出灰色的天空。光已经好久没来过这里，此时面对这样的景象，也不免有些心惊。  
前进的行程并不顺利。帝国抛弃的自动魔导兵器不受停滞之力影响，只要还有燃料，就能在感知到敌人的时候进行攻击，固执地执行着早已不存在的任务。好在它们也长期缺乏维护，不是强大的对手，很容易就被解决了，只是耽搁了一点时间。  
“令人讨厌的建筑风格。”诺克提斯望着帝国中央堡的铁黑色高墙，厌恶地皱了皱眉。  
“是吧。”  
光有些精神涣散。越接近摩杜纳，他的心里越有奇怪的不安，对于那边的情况，他自己心里也没底。身体已经很难从疲乏中恢复过来，他怀疑自己时日无多，却又觉得好笑，缺乏真实感。中央堡里魔导兵器更多，路线也错综复杂，很多自动门已经锈死不能开启了，他们艰难地寻找道路，不知不觉天色已近黄昏。光提出原地休息，于是两人找到一处视野开阔，大约是用于瞭望的高台，在边缘并肩坐下。  
“还挺少见的。”光说。  
“什么？”  
“落日。”  
诺克提斯顺着光的视线看向远方。天色仍然不太好，风沙却已经停了，能够看到薄云后模糊的绯红色霞光。黑夜又要降临了。他的心中突然被难以解释的悲哀充满，出神地凝视着那片绯红，想要把也许是最后一次目睹的落日景象记在心中。  
“我这次回去之后，应该就再也见不到了。”过了一会，诺克提斯开口。  
“不好说。”  
“我的使命就是用生命封印黑暗。意思是，我不久后就要死了。”  
光沉默了好一会，似在内心斗争。诺克提斯认为他并没有说出本来想说的话，其中原因他大概也能猜到几分。  
“嗯，原来如此。所以你发火是因为这个。”光抚摸着脖子上成片的紫色血点，若有所思地说。  
“……”  
“觉得我随便就想放弃生命，不愿意对世界的命运负责任吗。”  
“光……”  
“好了，不必摆出那种表情，我没有在意。”他握紧了诺克提斯的手，和他十指交缠。“存在任何可以让你不用死的方法吗？”  
“也许有过。但现在已经来不及了。”  
诺克提斯这样回答着，抬头看他。他果然没有变，那双蓝眼睛和从前一样温柔而坚定，仍是英雄的眼睛。只此一眼，他就知道自己昨夜的愤怒和痛心都是多余的，与其说是在对光之战士发火，不如说是在憎恨那个迷茫的自己。那样强烈的自毁欲望，大概也只是他在情动之时，完全放下心防，才肯展露出来的脆弱，又或者他早就看透了代价的本质，只想顺其自然，生死早就置之度外。无论哪一种，诺克提斯都能理解，但他又总觉得在这之外有更加不祥的原因，是他们两个人都无力改变的，命运的阴影。他深吸一口气。  
“光，我们该分别了。你现在应该继续前进，而我也要回去面对我的命运。”  
“比我想的要早。”  
“不早了。天快黑了。”  
天边血色的光芒确实已经黯淡，只剩一抹即将隐于黑暗的薄紫。微风变冷了。光握着诺克提斯的手，只觉得他皮肤冰凉，整个人失去了夕阳的勾勒，越发显得苍白。“你有回去的方法了吗？”  
“一直都有。”诺克提斯笑了笑。  
光愣了一下，然后也笑了。“害得我白担心。有空再找你算账。”  
“哼，试试吧。如果你能。”  
光希望能看着他离开，但是诺克提斯坚持要求光先走。于是他们最后一次接吻，很久，在注定无果的爱恋就要扰乱理智之前放开彼此，光转身向着摩杜纳的方向远去。如果他曾回头一望，将能够看见那位异世界的国王一直站在原地，目送他的身影彻底被夜色吞没，在此之后，两人心中同时思索着这份爱恋是否也能为各自的黑暗命运赋予一些不可动摇的意义，即使它形同微尘。

-


End file.
